1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module, used in optical communications, incorporating therein a semiconductor device such as light-receiving device or light-emitting device; and an optical reflecting member for optically coupling an optical fiber and the semiconductor device to each other with high accuracy.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional optical module in which an optical fiber acting as a transmission medium for signal light and a semiconductor device such as light-receiving device or light-emitting device are optically coupled to each other such modules employs a structure for maintaining the optically coupled state between the optical fiber and semiconductor device by integrally encapsulating a condenser lens and a plane reflecting surface located in the optical path between an end face of the optical fiber and the semiconductor device. As the conventional optical module, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-090866 discloses an optical receiver module configured such that light emitted from an end face of an optical fiber and then passed through a condenser lens is reflected by a plane reflecting surface to be incident on the light-receiving surface of a light-receiving device.